el camino de la venganza
by brg2000
Summary: issei paso de ser un niño feliz a uno completo de venganza con aquel que mato a su madre . issei x haren y issei poderoso y cool .
1. chapter 1

**_Este es mi primer fic espero que lo disfruten ._**

 ** _Ni hihg school dxd ni naruto me pertenecen todo los derchos se de sus creadores._**

Es una noche tranquila, en donde se puede ver a muchacho sentando en la azotea del edificio mas alto mientras aprecia la ciudad.

¿?: compañero es hora.

Issei: lo se.

issei se levanta y estiende sus brazos y se tira al vacio ( nota de autor : salto de fe de assasin creed). Mientras cae issei saca un kunai y lo lanza acia una ventana de edificio, atravezando la garganta de un hombre y teletranportandose dentro matando al resto de personas en la oficina, al terminar se puede ver a issei cubierto de sangre por toda su ropa pero lo que mas lucia eran sus dos ojos rojos que poseian aspas.

Todo os preguntareis porque todo esto pues tiene su comienzo hace 8 años.

cuando issei volvia a casa de jugar como todo los dias pero al llegar pudo ver a su madre llorrar y a su padre abrazandola y al lado de ellos un honbre vestido de negro con una estraña capucha, que le cubrian todo el rostro ecepto la boca.

la madre de issei lo ve y corre a abrazarlo

madre de issei: pofavor no te lo lleves. decia la madre de issei mientra segia abrazando a su hijo.

padre de issei: vamos mujer solo es un niño. decia el hombre sin emosion alguna

hombre estraño: no, el debe ser, el es uno de los pocos que posee el poder para destruir a los dioses. mientras dicia eso se durigia hacia issei.

issei: que pasa mama quien ese hombre. decia issei confundido.

su madre se puso en pie y realizo unos movimientos de manos y aparecia en su mano como electricidad y acia un ruido como un centenar de pajaros (el chidori)

madre de issei: no dejare que te lo lleves. dijo su madre mientra se ponia en pose de batalla.

el hombre solo se quedo quieto y miro al padre de issei, este le asintio con la cabeza y el hombre estraño desaparesicio de la vista y volvio a aparecer, en ese momento la madre de issei caia, issei miro toda la esena y fue a abrazar a su madre.

madre issei : issei se fuerte no dejes que nadie te oblige a ser lo que tu no quieres y recuerda esto simpre issei siempre te amare mi pequeño. decia esto mientras ponia en su mano un collar con una joya con forma del ying y yang.

issei: mama mama porfavor despierta mamaaaaaa. issei se tumbo sobre su niñise llorando desconsoladamente.

el padre de issei se acerco al hombre.

padre de issei: fue una gran mujer, que desperdicio en la cama era genian, pero siempre fue una tonta y ahora esta muerta. decia eso mientra reia levemente

issei al espuchar eso y ver la sangre de su madre en sus manos entro en colera.

issei : no dejare que hable asi de mi madre . asubes aparecia en su mano derecha un guantelete rojo y sus ojo se volvian rojos con dos aspas .

padre de issei : vamos hijo tranquilizate no es necesario enfadarse por una simple basura.

bost bost bost bost

issei: no vuelvas a llamar a mi madre basura bastardo. dijo issei mientras se lanzo a atacarlo. pero fue detenido por una voz en su cabeza.

¿?: chico sera mejor que hullas no eres rival para esos dos .

issei se quedo desconsertado, pero volvio a mirar a esos dos hombres con ira .

hombre estraño: coje al niño y vamonos .

mientras salia de casa

padre de issei : vamos issei es hora de irnos.

issei se quedo mirando a su madre en el suelo y vio el collar que tenia en su mano mientra escuchaba esa voz .

¿?: chico tienes que huir

issei : como

¿?: hay una manera pero es muy peligrosa

issei : dimela

¿? : tienes que lazar a ese hombre un dragon shot.

issei miro a su padre

issei : como lo hago

¿?: solo levanta la mano yo me encargo de resto

issei iso caso y lenvato su mano y derepente aparecio una paqueña bola roja y un segundo salio un rayo de luz rojo que dio de lleno al padre de issei. generando una gran explocion. donde issei aprobecho y salio corriendo.

el hombre estraño entro el la casa y vio a padre de issei muy lastimado y con la cara media quemada.

hombre estraño : que te paso

padre de issei : ese estupido niño

hombre estraño : maldita sea se a escapado, sera mejor que lo busques

padre de issei : apenas puedo levantarme, ve tu a buscarlo.

hombre estraño : imbecil e usado casi todo mi poder para matar a tu mujer y apenas puedo moverme

mientras con issei segia corriendo asta llegar a un bosque donde cayo al suelo sin poder levantarse.

issei : no puedo mover

¿?: lo sieto chico al parecer ese dragon shot uso demasiada energia

issei solo pudo serar lo ojos y quedarse dormido.

 ** _aqui acaba el primer capitulo espero que os haya gustado se que va a tener muchos fallos pero poco iran desapareciendo en los siguientes capitulo_**

 ** _y otra cosa si algien sabe como se llaman los padres de issei me los podria decir_** .


	2. cap2

**Aqui esta el nuevo capituloespero que loa disfruten**.

 **capitulo 2:** **el comienzo del camino de issei**

Issei comenzo a despertar y lo primero que vio era que se encontraba en una habitacion y creyendo por un momento que lo que habia pasado fue un simple sueño.

¿?: Al fin despiertas niño

Issei: quien es

¿? : soy yo tu compañero, no recuerdas ayer me despertastes

issei: entoces lo de ayer no fue un sueño. issei al darse cuenta y empezaron a caerle unas cuantas lagrimas.

¿?: vamos compañero no te pongas asi , mira el lado positivo.

issei: que lado positivo. lo dijo con un tono de enfado.

¿? : siges vivo

issei: ...

issei se quedo callado por un momento y solo habia silencio asta que escucho paso provenientes del pasillo, issei no supo que aser y se metio en la cama, cubriendose con la manta.

La puerta del cuarto se abrio y pudo setir como los pasos se acercaban a la cama.

persona desconosida: veo que te encuentras bien.

issei: ...

persona desconocida : veo que no quieres hablar, pues aqui te dejo comida por si quieres. decia eso mientra se marchaba

y seraba la puerta del cuarto.

issei cuando ecucho los pasos desapareser sali de la cama.

isseio: quien era el?

¿?: no tengo ni idea

issei miro su muñeca y con una mueca pregunto.

issei: y tu quien eres ?

¿? : yo

issei: si tu quien mas va ser ves acaso otra gema verde brillando en mi mano.

dicia eso mientras movia comicamente su mano.

¿?: mi nombre es el Dragón Galés, el Emperador Dragón Rojo, Draig un dragon celestial. decia su nombre con mucho orgullo

issei: entoces eres un dragon

draig: si

issei: entoces que haces en mi mano

draig: pues dios encero mi espiruto wn un secrer gear y me volvi unas de las trece longinus mas poderosa, el boosted gear.

issei: entonces ... dios existe que pasada

draig: solo eso te a asombrado, se supone que soy uno de los secrer gear mas poderosos. decia con untono de enfado

issei si eso tambie me a asombrado, pero que se supone que ases. pregunto desconcertado

draig: pues yo soy capas de multiplicar el poder de mi portador cada dies segu...

draig no pudo terminar cuando el estomago del chico rugio.

estomago de issei: grgrgrr( imaginaos el sonido del estomago)

issei ve el plato de comida en la mesilla de noche y no duda en comercelo.

despues de terminar de comer issei deside salir de la habitacion.

draig: compañero ten cuidado no sabemos quienes es esa persona.

issei abre la puerta con mucho cuidado para que no aga mucho ruido. issei saca la cabeza de cuarto y ve un pasillo que tiene unas escaleras que bajan al segundo piso.

issei poco a poco se asercaba a las escaleras y miraba de reojo que hubiese nadie y poco a poco enpeso a bajar las escaleras. Al llegar abajo pudo ver el salon de la casa y a un hombre viendo la tele.

persona desconocida: veo que porfin decidistes bajar. dijo el hombre con un tono neutral.

issei: tu quien eres? le pregunto con miedo.

el hombre se levanto y issei pudo ver que era un chico de alrededor de 16 años, con la piel broceada con el pelo negro al igual a los ojos y una estatura de 1;73 y un cuerpo bien marcado, se podia ver que estaba en forma.

persona desconocida: es verdad donde estan mis modales, yo soy brayan uchiha

mucho gusto. lo dijo con una sonrisa que emanaba mucha comfiansa ( pensar el la sonrisa de naruto) .

issei: esto ... yo soy hyodou issei mucho gusto. dicia eso mientra asia una reverencia.

brayan: eres muy educado niño . decia eso mientra segia sonriendo.

isses: perdone señor pero me podrias decir donde estoy.

brayan se puso serio y miro a issei que empezo a ponerse nervioso.

brayan: primero no me llames señor solo brayan que apenas tengo 16 años. decia eso mientra recuperba su sonrisa . y segundo, yo ye encontre tirado en medio de un bosque en japon. decia el de forma neutral.

issei: claro en medio de un bosque en japon, espera un momento como que un bosque en japon acaso no estamos en japon. pregunto issei desconcertado.

brayan: claro, ahora mismo estas en ecuador, especificamente mi casa.

issei: como es pocible, cuanto tiempo llevo inconciente, y como sabes hablar mi idioma y como me encontrastes ... decia mientras mas se alterva

brayan: vamos niño tranquilo te lo explicare todo, sientate. se lo dijo de forma amable.

issei hiso caso y se sento en el sofa y brayan alado de el.

brayan: primero dime que te paso

issei miro a brayan pero decidio contarle todo.

brayan despues de escuchar su relato se sentia impotente y mas al ver como el niño lloraba al recordad todo lo que habia pasado. pero sabia del principio le habia pasado algo grave, pero no imagino que era tanto. brayan lo abrazo con un tierno abrazo, como si fuese su hermano mayor.

brayan: bueno con respecto como te encontre, fue cuando senti tu poder, ya que energia es similar al de un uchiha pero tabie poseia esencia de un dragon y por eso decidi ir a buscar esa energia y al llegar al lugar donde te encontrabas decidi traerte a mi casa. lo ultimo lo dijo con una gran sorisa

issei:pero como llegaste a japon tan rapido y como que mi energia es similar a los uchiha?

brayan: vamos aver como te lo explico. mientras se frotaba la barbilla. lo primero es que yo poseo poder especiales.

issei :como que poderes especiales.

brayan: puedo controntrolar los elementos

gracias a mi chacra, es decir puedo controlar el elmento aire, fuego y tiera, pero a mucho mas y depediendo de cual sean tu afinidades te ayudaran a controlar diferentes elemento, y con respeto a tu energia, al parecer posses sangre uchiha es decir tu perteneces al clan uchiha.

issei: y que es el clan uchiha. pregunto de forma inocente

brayan: tu inquilino sabe perfectamente que es el clan uchiha.

draig desde ase rato no hablaba ya que despues de escuchar el apellido del chico

estaba temblando de miedo, ya que el sabia de ante mano el poder de los uchiha y el poder de las bestias con colas.

issei: draig que te ocure porque no hablas

draig: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es draig

brayan: mucho gusto draig.

issei: draig tu sabes que es el clan uchiha? pregunto issei de forma inocente.

draig: pues compañero el clan uchiha el uno de los clanes mas poderosos, pero muy pocos saben de la existencia del clan uchiha ya que es el mayor secreto, ya los uchihan poseen poderes que revalizan con diose o incluso superarlos.

issei: guau, enserio posees el poder de un dios. issei miro a brayan con estreyas en los ojos.

brayan: algo asi, pero esa es toda la histria.

issei: entoces cuentamelo. dijo de forma alegre

brayan: no

issei: porque

brayan: porque no eres miembro del clan uchiha. viendole con un solo ojo

Issei : entoces quiero ser del clan uchiha. issei lo dijo con mucha determinacion

brayan: estabien.lo dijo en forma de suspiro

issei: bien

brayan se levanto y se dirigia a la puerta de salida y le iso una señal a issei para que lo sigiera.

brayan: por sierto sobre tu pregunta de como se hablar japones es gracias a mi sarigan lla que me permite ver los recuerdo de las personas y copiar el idiona que habla.

esas palabras dejaron a issei impresionado.

issei: eso es increible, y tambie puedo acerlo. lo decia mientra veia a brayan serar la puerta dede su casa .

brayan: claro, ya que tambie posses el sarigan.mientra seguian acia delante

issei : que es el sarigan?

brayan: espera ya lo veras

Issei y brayan seguian andando issei veia el pueblo no era muy escandaloso ni muy modernistas pero se podia ver a la gente muy feliz sin ninguna preucupacion.

cabeza de issei

draig: se nota que estas personas no viven con preocupasiones compañero.

issei: ya lo veo draig

despues de andar un rato llegaro al centro de pueblo donde habi un edificio gigante de color rojo ( la torre del hokage de naruto).

Issei y brayan entraro y subieron asta ariba al llegar pudo ver a un hombre sentado era moreno al igual que brayan tenia el pelo negro al igual a los ojos pero su rostro tenia las faciones bastante marcadas y le daba la aparencia de un hombre muy maduro y serio.

brayan: hola papa

honbre: hola hijo, que te trae por aqui

brayan: mira papa este niño tambie es un uchiha

hombre: claro todos los niños del pueblo son uchihas. dijo el hombre biendo los papeles de au mesa

brayan: pero este niño no es del pueblopueblo

el hombre dejo de leer los papeles y miro a su hijo y al niño.

hombre: como que no pertenece al pueblo

brayan: lo que escuchas, lo encontre tirado en medio de un bosque en japon muy debil, me conto todo lo que le habia pasado.

issei solo miraba a las dos personas hablar sin entender que decia

brayan enpezo a contarle todo lo que habia pasado el niño y de ves en cuando lo miraba y esto asia que issei se pusiese nervioso.

hombre : entoces quiere ser un uchiha. pero antes el hombre saco una foto y se las enseño a issei. comoces a este tipo. pero issei no entendi lo que dijo

brayan: dejame a mi papa. cogiendo la foto y acercandosela a issei que la miro y se sorprendio. lo comoses

issei: el es mi padre. lo dijo en tono asustado.

brayan miro a su padre

brayan: si lo conose al parecer es su hijo

el hombre se levanto de su asiento y perfectamente media 1;82 y sus ojos habian canbiado de color a rojos con tres aspas, issei se asusto pero brayan lo cogi.

brayan: tranquilo, solo va a copiar tu idioma, para poder hablar contigo. le dijo brayan con una sonrisa

issei se tranquiliso y miro al hombre este miro a los hojo y pasaron 2 segundos y el hombre desactivo su sarigan.

hombre: mucho gusto issei mi nombre es Juan uchiha.lo dijo con la misma sonrisa que tenia su hijo

issei al ver esto iso una reverencia

Juan: enserio quieres ser un uchiha

Issei: claro que si

Juan: entoces a partir de ahora eres un uchiha, ahora brayan te enseñara el pueblo y te quedaras a vivir en nuestra casa te parece bien. issei solo asiente con la cabeza . entoces nos vemos en la cena.

dicia eso mientras se sentaba .

brayan y issei saliero de la oficina. brayan

cogio la mano de issei y lo llevo a otra habitacion del pasillo .

Issei: en donde estamos. mientras veia unos cuadros

brayan: no querias saber la historia de los uchihas.

Issei asintio con la cabeza.

brayan empezo con el padre de todos que era hagoromo otsusuqui que se habia enfrentado a su madre ase ya 5000 años

el tubo dos hijos (en mi historia indra y ashura no seran enemigo y ambos poseeran el sarigan) como estos se enfretaron a todas las faciones incluso a los dragones del infinito y como hagoromo repartio el chacra a varivarios humanos y como fue prosperando su pueblo a lo largo de la historia. Issei se quedo asombrado por la hisroria incluso draig se quedo imprecionado. pero Issei recordo la foto que le enseño juan.

Issei: pero porque juan-sama me enseño la foto de mi padre .

brayan lo miro

brayan: tu padre es un uchiha o lo era ya que su codicia pudo con, el le propuso a mi padre aser un esperimento con los biju y con los dragones celestiales.

Issei: pero que intentaba aser ?

brayan: craer al ser mas poderoso, un nuevo sabio de los seis caminos con el poder de los dragones celestiales, un ser con esas cualidades seria invecible.este miro a issei. al parecer lo logro

issei quedo impactado incluso draig pero brayan le cogio de los hombros

brayan: no importa quien te haya dado esos poderes son dolamente tuyos y tu decides que acer con ellos, que es lo que mas deseas .

Issei miro a brayan

Issei: vengarme y aser que nadie mas sufra por perder a alguien que quiere

brayan lo miro con sopresa y asombro pero uego le sonrio.

brayan: esta bien yo te ayudare asi que preparate ya que te voy a entrenar, y por sierto esto es tuyo supongo.dandole un collar con una joya en el centro que poseia el ying y el yang

Issei cogio el collar se lo puso al cuello y miro a brayan y con determinacion en su mirada

Issei: cuando empezamos

 **Aqui acaba el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado y tambie preguntaros si quereis que detalle el entrenamiento de issei o que sea una pequeña explicacion. con eso me despido :)**


	3. cap tre (07-20 09:18:17)

**Hola a todos, voy a decir varias cosas**

 **1 que el issei de mi historia no se parese en nada al issei de high school dxd lo unico que tienen de similar es el nombre.**

 **en todo caso issei tendra la personalidad de naruto, pero luego de un acontecimiento por un par de capitulos se volvera como el emo de sasuke, hago esto para que la historia tenga mas suspense y un trasfondo mejor.**

 **2 brayan es como un iruka- sensei lla que**

 **es lo que mejor le queda y porque iruka es mas me agrada.**

 **y gracias por sus comentarios : )**

 **capitulo 3 : el entrenamiento comienzo**

Issei se despertaba, rapidamente se vistio y bajo a desayunar .

brayan: buenos dias Issei, espero que allas descansado bien porque hoy empencia su entrenamiento.

Issei: si, estoy ansioso

despues de desayunar los dos se dirigieron a las afueras, a un campo de entrenamiento.

brayan: primero quiero que de dies vueltas al campo como precalentamiento.

Issei: hai!

Issei le costo dar las dies vueltas pero lo logro y fue donde brayan

brayan: bien ahora vamos a ver cual es

tu poder al maximo, Issei quiero que actives tu sarigan

Issei: no se como hacerlo

brayan le enseño como activar el sarigan.

Issei: vamos a ver si me sale, sarigan.

brayan se soprendio al ver los ojos de issei

brayan: impresionante solo teniendo 8 años y ya tienes dos aspas.

Issei: puedo ver como una especie de umo azulado te rodea.

brayan: eso es mi cracha, ya que con el sarigan puedes ver la energia de las personas, aparte de copiar calquier movimiento.

Issei: que pasada

brayan: ahora quiero que actives el boster gear.

iseei : esta bien, pero como lo hago

brayan: dejame pensar...

draig: solo piensa en algien poderoso

Issei: vale

bost

Issei: bien lo logre

brayan: bien ahora vamos a segir entrenado para que te acostumbres a tu poder.

mientras tanto en japon se encotraba do hombres buscando en el bosque

padre de isse: donde narices se metio ese enano

hombre estraño: no deberi averse ido tan lejos

padre de issei: que fastidio

hombre estraño: vamos a segir buscando asta encontrarlo fugaku

fugaku: lo se tobi

de vuelta al pueblo ya habian pasdo varias horas desde que empezaron y ahora estaban descansando.

brayan: draig

draig: si

brayan: as echo lo que te pedi

draig: si pero esos recuerdos y sentimientos son muy fuertes tarde o temprano saldran.

brayan: lo se, pero por eso tu te volveras su gia, ya que cuando el se descaria comfio en que tu le devolveras al buen camimo

draig: yo lo intentare

brayan: gracias

draig: no, yo deveria darte las gracias despues de todo tu as salvado a mi compañero.

brayan: si ,supongo que si

mientras dedecia eso se quedo dormido.

Ya an paso unos meses desde que Issei llego al pueblo el padre de brayan de vez en cuando lo entrenaba y otras vesas sus guardespaldas, esto lo hacian cuando brayan tenia una mision.

Issei: brayan as vuelto .dijo issei saliendo a la entrada de la casa

brayan: hola issei, que tal, as aprendido algo nuevo . mientras hablaban entraban en casa

Issei: si juan-sama me enseño el jirasin no

jutsu . dijo Issei con una sonrisa

brayan: genial esa tecnica es muy complicada me alegro que la aprendieras. mientras con una mano sobaba la cabeza de issei.

los dos fueron a la cocina y canaro. Ya en al noche issei se desperto a media noche y pudo ver a brayan sentado en una silla mirando una foto.

Issei: que pasa brayan . con tono preucupado

brayan: nada issei, por cierto que haces despierto

Issei: solo fui al baño, que estas viendo.

brayan: quieres ver.

Issei: si .moviendo la cabeza

brayan: mira esta foto.dandole la foto a issei

Issei: hay una mujer muy hermosa

brayan: es mi madre .con tono de tristeza

Issei: y donde esta. pregunto inocentemente

brayan: murio al mes de que yo naci

Issei : como. issei sentia una punsada en au pecho y un pequeño dolor de cabeza

brayan: murio por una enfermedad, pero antes me dejo es foto con una nota.

dijo señalando la foto

Issei miro la parte de atras de la foto y vio algo escrito pero no podia leerlo y por ello activo su sarigan, empezo a leer ( **n/a Issei pude leer en español gracias al sarigan )**

 **NOTA : MI PEQUEÑO ANGELITO SE QUE NUNCA TE PODRE VERTE CRECER, VER TUS PRIMEROS PASOS , TUS PRIMERAS PALABRAS O TU PRIMERA NOVIA . PERO SOLO RECUERDA QUE NUNCAS ESTARAS SOLO Y NO DEJES QUE NADIE TE OBLIGE A SER LO QUE LO QUIERES Y QUE LO LOGRARAS PORQUE ERES MI HIJO Y CUIDA A TU PADRE QUE NO ESDUERSE MUCHO EN EL TRABAJO .**

 **HIJO POFAVOR PERDONAME POR NO ESTAR A TU LADO Y RECUERDA ESTO, SIEMPRE TE AMARE.**

Issei le salian lagrimas por ka mejella, pero de repente unas imagenes aparecieron en su memente. eta el dia que su madre murio.

iseei se agaro la cabeza y empezo a gritar y en un momento cayo al suelo desmayado.

brayan: que te paso Issei .con preucupacion

draig: lo siento unos recuerdos an salido, pero e logrado reprimirlo. lo dijo con un tono cansado.

brayan levanto a issei y lo llevo a su cama.

al dia siguiente Issei y brayan estaban entrenando como de costumbre

brayan pensamiento : al parecer no recuerda lo de ayer

mientras en el despacho del lider veia unas hojas asta que le llego un ingorme de un demonio renegado que se asercaba al la ciudad serca de donde vivia ( n/a de serca nada estana a 60 km de distancia).

Juan: llamen a bryan y a issei .ordeno a un hombre

despues de un rato brayan y issei llegaron al despacho

Juan: brayan y issei quiero que vallais a la ciudad mas cercana me an llegado informes de un demonio renegado, teneis que ir a netralizarlo .

brayan: no es muy proto salga a una mision

Issei: no te preocupes brayan yo me e vuelto muy fuerte, podre con cuañquiera . decia eso mientras golpeaba el aire, sacando una risa a Juan y una gota de sudor a brayan.

brayan: esta bien

Issei: bien me voy a mi primera mision

( **N/A LAS MISIONES NORMALMENTE SE TRATA DE RECOLECTAR INFORMACION PERO COMO ESR DEMONIO ESTABA EN LA CIUDAD DONDE VAN MUCHAS VECES LOS PUEBLERINOS DECIDIO MANDAR A ESTERMIN... ESTO QUIERO DECIR NEUTRALIZARLO JAJAJA ;-) )**

Al pasar de un rato issei y brayan ya se encontraban en la ciudad.

brayan: este es el sitio .mientrs miraba un edificio abandonado.

Issei: bien entremos . decia eso con un puño al aire

brayan suspiro y juntos fueron viendo toda la casa .

Issei: baaa... no hay nada . dijo desanimado

brayan: eserio mira, a ti espalda

issei se giro y pudo ver a una mujer con el pelo tapando la mitad de su rostro y con un ojo de colo cafe claro que resaltava con su piel blanca como la nive

demonio: asi que an venido mis aperitibos . dijo con una sonrisa macabra

Issei le tecorio un escalofri pero no se achanti en se puso firme, activando su bost gear a la segunda etapa y su sarigan de dos aspas.

demonio: mira lo que tenemos una comida que muerde

brayan : vamos demonio deja que esto sea facil y no te dolera

el demonio se acerco a issei y lo miro a las ojos

demonio: tienes mucho odio y dolor y ancias de vengansa es tu interior que tel si los exponemos

al decir esto issei volvia al dia que su madre murio el cayo de rodillas al suelo el demonia iva a dar el golpe de gracia pero fue evaporizada por una gran bola de fuego.

brayan corrio donde issei y al ver su estado dicidio usar su mangekio sanrigan ( su mangekio es parecido al de shisune)

y utilizo el Kotoamatsukami y suprimio esos recuerdos pero no pudo borrarlo lla que issei no le dejaba estaba muy aferado a ellos.

despues de eso brayan llevo a issei al pueblo y hablo con su padre sobre lo que habia pasado y lo que hizo. dejando muy pensativo a Juan sobre la situacio y soprendido de que la tecnica mas poderosa no haya podido borrar unos simples recuerdos.

 **Aqui termina el tercer capitulo, se que a sido un poco tedioso pero prometo que el siguiente tendra mas acion y sera mas largo, y con eso me despido que pases unas bunos dias , buenas tarde y buenas noches :-)**


	4. conicacion

hola todos

hoy les dire que pensado en dejar este fic.

porque gracias **LOVELES** **S ( gracias por tu comentario :-) )** me e dado cuneta que mi fic no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. asique e decidido crear otro mas original. seguiere usando el mundo de hihg school dxd y naruto. pero no usare sus peronajes.

creare un mundo en donde hambos coexista y conpartan una misma historia

por ejemplo lo de kaguya o la guera de tres facciones

tambie vosotros podeis elegir el nombre del protagonista y como quereis que sea su personalidad y fisico , o si quereis que sea un demonio un uchiha o uzumaki o lo que ustedes quierran dejen su comentario y en 8 dias los vere y empezare mi nuevo fic gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios .

:)


End file.
